The Forsaken Hero
by Arkyz66
Summary: Percy has been exiled because of his apparent treason against Olympus, but when the next prophecy comes, he will be included. Will he accept? Or will he let Olympus burn to the ground? The pairing is Perlia. Rated T due to excessive swearing. Darkish!Perc
1. Banished

**Hey guys, Arkyz here! So, I was reading, and really enjoying a story written by Awful Writer, and started writing one very similar, but didn't upload it because I felt like it was too similar. However, when he said that he was contemplating putting it up for adoption, I shot him/her a PM, and he/she said I could adopt it! So here we are, first chapter of my version of their story! I hope you all enjoy it! I already decided the pairing will be Perlia, cause it's one of my OTPs. Read on my peeps, and I hope you enjoy this first installment to** _ **The Forsaken Hero.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. If I did, Percy would have been paired with either Thalia or Hestia.**

 _Third person POV:_

'PERSEUS JACKSON, I, ZEUS KING OF GODS, HEREBY EXILE YOU FOR TREASON AGAINST OLYMPUS. IF ANYONE DISAGREES WITH THIS DECISION, SPEAK NOW.'

Perseus was utterly shocked. Treason? After all he'd done for the gods, he was deemed to have committed treason? He looked around the room, scanning the eyes of the other demigods present, looking for someone, anyone that disagreed with this decision. His eyes landed on Annabeth's and, much to his surprise, they were filled with disgust. She mouthed the word traitor and he felt something inside of him break. Annabeth. The one person he would sacrifice his life for, had called him a traitor. He didn't even know what he had done to be accused as one.

Thalia's angry voice broke the silence. 'After all he's done for you. None of you have the slightest problem with this decision? Well I for one, do! Percy saved Olympus, not once, but twice! Twice, damn it! And you all, you all have the nerve to condemn him to a life of exile? I can't believe it! I hope you all burn in-'

Interrupting Thalia, Poseidon shouted, 'That's enough of that daughter of Zeus! This is a small punishment compared to the crime he has committed. If anything, he should be thanking us!'

'Dad plea-'

'Do not call me _dad_ , boy. I no longer have a son. I, Poseidon, god of the seas, hereby takes your power over water from you.'

His own father believed he betrayed Olympus. He couldn't believe his ears. This can't be happening to him. After all those years he had served Olympus, this one mistake had convinced everyone that he was a traitor. In desperate attempt to change their minds, Percy began to explain, 'Hear me out guys. I don't even know what happ-'

Frank cut him off, 'You don't know what? You don't know that you killed them? We trusted you. Hazel trusted you. Nico trusted you. Leo trusted you. And what did they get for it? They got fucking killed,' Frank began to sob. 'You killed her, Percy. You killed her you bastard! We saw you stab their hearts and slit their throats.' The remaining members of the Seven surrounded Frank and comforted him, shooting accusing glares at Percy.

'When did it even happen?' Percy insisted.

Annabeth glared at him. 'Not even thirty minutes after the Hunters arrived at camp. You should know, you were the one who murdered them.'

'I couldn't have killed them then, I was with Thalia in the woods!'

Thalia nodded her head in agreement.

'I know what you look like _Perseus_ , I know it was you that killed them,' Annabeth growled.

'I believe we have all heard enough here. You have fifteen minutes at camp to gather your belongings before you leave. You are officially banished from the land of the gods. Goodbye, traitor,' Zeus snarled. Then, with a flash of blinding light, Percy disappeared.

 _Thalia POV_

Tears streamed from my eyes, blurring my vision. I couldn't believe it, rather, I wouldn't believe it. I wouldn't accept the fact that Percy was gone again, but this time, forever.

My Percy.

The boy who had greeted me when I woke.

The boy who always had his stunning lopsided grin plastered on his face.

The boy who had the breathtaking green eyes.

The boy who would never see me as anything more than his cousin.

The boy who had his heart broken by that cold bitch.

The boy who I loved.

The boy who was now gone.

I glared at Annabeth, and with newfound rage and strength, surged forward and planted my fist into the daughter of Athena's eye, sending her staggering backwards.

'What the Hades was that for?' Annabeth growled as she regained her footing.

I replied, my voice laced with malice. 'Oh I don't know, maybe for not defending the boy who loved you? Is that a good enough reason?'

Annabeth recoiled in disgust when the word 'love' was mentioned and spat. 'I can live without _its_ love, and if you didn't hear, it killed three of my closest friends. If it were up to me, sending it to the pit of eternal damnation wouldn't be a good enough punishment!'

I felt her blood boil, but spoke in a deadly calm voice, her volume increasing with each word that came out of her mouth, 'Say that one more time Annabeth Chase. I fucking dare you. I swear on Styx, that if I hear those words come out of your mouth just one more time, I'll shove my foot so far up your a-'

I was cut off by my father who bellowed, 'This meeting is adjourned. We will not discuss this any farther. You will all leave. Now.'

'This isn't over Chase,' I mumbled as she begrudgingly returned to the side of my mistress, 'In fact, it's far from it.'

 _Five years later…_

 _Third Person POV_

Thalia's eyes fluttered open, and she groggily got up to take care of her hygiene, careful not to wake up the hunters around her as she didn't want to deal with an argument as to who got to shower first. She and the huntresses had been at Camp Half-Blood for a week now, their mistress was one a mission to hunt a beast that they were not to ask about, one that was too dangerous for the huntresses. Oh, how that was nostalgic. The last time Artemis had hunted on her own, she was captured and he had to save her. Thalia could feel tears forming in her eyes as she remembered the boy, and she quickly created a mental block to keep herself from crying. She exited the shower and silently dressed herself, she had to take care of the hunters, now wasn't the time to cry over the past.

'Alright hunters, get up! We don't want those damned campers to get breakfast before us, now do we?'

She was met with several complaints and curses, but her sisters eventually got dressed and left the cabin.

After she made sure that all the hunters were accounted for, she pulled out a rectangular photo from her pocket. The small photo was of a boy with raven-black, wavy hair and bright green eyes, a picture of the man she loved. She brought the picture up to her lips, and lightly kissed it, 'Wish me luck today.'

'Thalia! Are you coming or not?' a voice from outside called, clearly agitated.

'Alright, I'm coming!' She shoved the photo back into her pocket and left with the other hunters to the dining pavilion.

 _Meanwhile, in Alaska…_

Artemis cursed loudly, she's been killing the same hellhound for over an hour now, it just wouldn't stay dead and she was beginning to tire. The goddess reached into her quiver and poured all her power into this final arrow, 'If you know what's best for you, then you'll stay dead.'

In the blink of an eye, the arrow lodged itself between the creature's eyes and it exploded into a golden dust. This time, the monster did not reform. Or so she thought.

Having put all her power into that last arrow, Artemis was exhausted. She was beginning to doubt her success on this mission if it took this much power to slay a measly hellhound. Her body succumbed to fatigue and she collapsed, but before her very eyes she saw that the beast was reforming. It was reforming. Even her strongest arrow didn't subdue it.

The fully reformed hellhound approached the goddess slowly, savoring the weak appearance of the once oh-so-powerful huntress. The beast began to close in, and she squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the fangs of the monster to sink into her flesh, but it never came. She curiously opened her eyes and saw that the creature was cowering in sheer terror. Was it scared of her? No, the creature wasn't paying her any attention anymore. It was scared of something that was behind her.

Using the remainder of her strength, she shifted her body so that she could see just what monstrosity the hellhound was cowering from. Her gaze was met with two sea-green orbs that were seemingly floating in the shadows.

'Give me one good reason as to why I should let you live, Artemis.'

 **So, that's a wrap! Next chapter you will partially find out why Artemis is in Australia, and some of what Percy has been doing during his exile. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thanks again to Awful Writer who let me adopt it!**

 **For people who have read Hunter's Assassin, one of my other stories, what are your thoughts of me writing a set of 'prequel' books about Percy's time away from America. If you like or dislike the idea, either leave a review on that story or send me a PM.**

 **Unfortunately, as I am nearing the end of my semester at uni, updates will be rare, if not virtually non-existent for the next four weeks. After then, I have a four month holiday, so after then you can expect me to give you heaps of updates!**

 **Arkyz out.**


	2. The Encounter

**Hey guys, Arkyz66 here, and welcome back to another chapter of The Forsaken Hero! (finally….) Anyways, thank you for all the support, you guys are AWESOME! :D I have now finished my final (and only) exam, for this semester, so I am now on holidays until the 29** **th** **of Feb, so expect a heap of updates on my stories! Let's get straight into the chapter!**

 _Last time:_

 _The fully reformed hellhound approached the goddess slowly, savoring the weak appearance of the once oh-so-powerful huntress. The beast began to close in, and she squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the fangs of the monster to sink into her flesh, but it never came. She curiously opened her eyes and saw that the creature was cowering in sheer terror. Was it scared of her? No, the creature wasn't paying her any attention anymore. It was scared of something that was behind her._

 _Using the remainder of her strength, she shifted her body so that she could see just what monstrosity the hellhound was cowering from. Her gaze was met with two sea-green orbs that were seemingly floating in the shadows._

 _'Give me one good reason as to why I should let you live, Artemis.'_

 _Now:_

'Give me one good reason why I should let you live, _Artemis_.'

Artemis immediately recognised the voice, it was deeper, and had a strange twang to it, but she was sure it was his. 'Perseus…'

Her eyelids began to feel heavy and everything went dark.

 _Time skip_ _ **(I deviate quite a bit from the original here)**_ _:_

The goddess of the hunt slowly regained consciousness to find herself strapped down in a chair by Celestial Bronze chains. A needle was in her wrist, and she could feel that is was pumping nectar straight into her body. She began looking around frantically, trying to find her captor, before her eyes settled on a tall, well-built man with black hair with his back turned to her looking down a microscope. Artemis twisted around slightly, trying to find a way to escape, which caused the chains to rattle slightly. The man looked up from the microscope and turned to face her.

'Ah, and the guest is awake,' the man, who she could now see was Percy, said harshly. 'So tell me _Artemis_ , what is a goddess doing all the way in Alaska? Here to exile me from here as well, where you _Olympians_ have no power, and where I don't even live? You're lucky I was even here to save you, if it wasn't for me being here for work you would have been sent to Tartarus by that Hellhound.'

Artemis ignored the second part of the question. 'I was here to track down you _boy_ ,' she spat. 'There's been a new great prophecy issued, and you are in it.'

Percy roared with laughter. 'You actually think and come and answer a summons from Olympus when you cast me out and betrayed my for being _innocent_? You gods have some nerve. Well, go back to your paranoid daddy, and tell him that my response is never. Go find yourself some other pawn to play with and discard,' he said as he walked over to the goddess and pulled the needle from her skin. 'I never want to see you near me again you understand?'

Artemis' anger grew tenfold at the way he was speaking to her. 'Watch your tongue _boy_ , I am an Olympian. We are offering you a chance to redeem yourself.'

Percy's face grew dark as he walked towards her. 'You would be wise to remember that we are in Alaska, the land beyond the gods. You have no power here. And redeem myself? You've got to be kidding me! I told you that I never killed the demigods, I was with Thalia in the woods. Seeing you still don't believe me, I swear on the Styx that I never killed them or had any part to play in killing the demigods.'

Artemis waited for the boy to be killed but nothing happened. 'Well, it seems you are innocent then,' Artemis said. 'Come back to Olympus so you can prove your innocence, and we will let you go free.'

'You arrogant immortal,' Percy growled. 'You only came here because you had no choice, correct? Another downfall of Olympus thing, right? Well, Olympus can fall and you can rot in Tartarus for all I care. I have half a mind to join with whoever is trying to destroy you guys now and do the job myself.'

'Watch what you say in front of a goddess b-'

'Artemis, my dear little goddess. You really don't seem to get it, do you? You have absolutely no power here, so _you_ will listen to _me_!' He threw a key into her lap. 'Unlock the chains and get the hell out of Alaska, and stop trying to follow me.'

'And if I don't?'

'You remember what I did with Medusa's head when I was 12? That's what will happen to you if you don't listen to me. That's not a threat, _Lady Artemis_.'

The tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't believe herself. She was afraid. She was truly afraid of this man. He turned back to the table, and put away the microscope, placing it into a suitcase. He glared at her one last time and left, leaving her alone.

 _At Camp Half-Blood_

A boy, who looked to be around 15, approached the hunter's table with a band of his friends. 'You ladies wanna ditch this joint and go do something fun?'

Phoebe, the second in command after Thalia, growled. 'Speak to us in such a manner again, and you will know what it means to be a lady, _boy_.'

The boy tried to play it off, completely ignoring her warning. 'Ha, you're just in denial. You know you really love me babe, you just don't want your friends to know.'

As soon as the boy finished her sentence, Phoebe sent an arrow between the boy's legs, barely missing his groin. He fell backwards and looked at Phoebe in shock, the expression on his face causing most of the hunters to laugh. 'What the _Percy_? You could've hit my junk!'

The hunters immediately silenced as Thalia stared at the boy, her anger rising quickly. 'What was that?' she growled.

'I said you could've hit my junk!'

'No, before that.'

'What.'

'The name you said before. Do you mind repeating it for me?'

The boy's gaze swept past the eyes of the other hunters, who were silently telling him to shut up and leave before all hell broke loose. He ignored their silent warning, and answered Thalia's question, not wanting to look like a wuss in front of his friends.

'Oh, you mean Percy? You mean you don't know the name of the legendary traitor?' he scoffed.

Thalia balled her fists and her knuckles turned white, trying her best not to pummel the boy. 'And why were you using his name as a substitute for a swear word?'

He laughed, obviously not sensing just how pissed off she was. 'Why shouldn't his name be used as a swear word? He's the fucking coward who betrayed Olympus!'

She snapped. In an instant, the boy was on the ground and Thalia was bringing her fists down on his face with such force, that each hit bruised him almost instantly. Those present at the scene tried to pry the two apart, but Thalia was going ape shit on the poor boy and they couldn't intervene without getting hit themselves. She screamed at him in between punches.

'YOU!'

'TAKE!'

'IT!'

'BACK!'

'NOW!' she roared, her anger taking control.

'Thalia, stop!' a girl cried.

She turned to see who had tried to stop her avenging her love, but was shoved off the boy by Annabeth, who quickly forced a square of ambrosia into the boy's mouth. Thalia gave her a menacing glare. Annabeth had aged quite well over the years, she was considerably taller than Thalia now, and had a natural beauty that even Aphrodite would kill for.

'What the hell were you thinking Thalia? Look at him! You beat him half to death!' Annabeth exclaimed.

'Well then, it looks like I only got half the job done,' Thalia sneered.

'What the hell is your problem?'

'My problem? That _boy_ used Percy's name as a swear word!'

Annabeth flinched at her tone, but muttered under her breath. 'I don't see any real problem with that.'

Unfortunately for Annabeth, Thalia was close enough to hear, and reacted violently. Lunging forwards, she slammed Annabeth into a table, her arm pushing down on the daughter of Athena's windpipe, slowly choking her.

'You take that back right now!' Thalia growled.

'Why should I, that bastard was a traitor that killed his friends. We trusted him!'

'You never listened to me. It was impossible for him to kill those demigods, he was with me!'

'Pfft, we both know that is a lie, stop trying to defend him. He's a killer, and should be sent to Tartarus.'

Thalia's anger grew exponentially, and she pushed down on Annabeth's throat even harder, restricting her breathing, before slamming a heavy punch straight into her jaw. She slowly let her anger subside, as she got off the demigod below her.

'I use to think you were a sister to me, _Annie_ , but no longer. You should have known not to abandon the person who saved Olympus twice and loved you.'

'I am still your sister Thalia, why would you take the side of a traitor over me, when you have known me for far longer?'

'Because you are not the little innocent girl I once knew, you've become an arrogant and prideful bitch, and are not someone I want to hang out with anymore.'

Annabeth lunged for Thalia while her back was turned, sending them both rolling to the floor, fighting for dominance and trying to wound the other as much as possible. Eventually, Chiron was forced to intervene and separate the two.

'Both of you, GO TO YOUR CABINS!' he yelled.

Thalia and Annabeth complained, but the complaints were pushed aside as he forcefully moved the girls out of the dining pavilion.

'Neither of you are to leave your cabins for the rest of the day, do you understand?'

'Yes Chiron,' the girls both said in unison, while still glaring daggers at each other. Behind them, Thalia could hear the campers snickering at their display of childish behaviour. She shot them a quick glare, before stalking back to the Artemis cabin, launching herself on the bunk. The daughter of Zeus screamed into her pillow to let out her frustration as her anger slowly gave way to sorrow. She flipped over onto her back, and pulled out the photo of Percy that she carried with her everywhere.

'When are you coming back?' she whispered to the picture. 'I miss you, my love.' She placed a soft kiss on the picture, as she put it on the nightstand. Rolling over so she could stare at the picture, she slowly felt her eyelids begin to droop, as she drifted off to sleep.

 _-Thalia's Dream-_

 _Thalia opened her eyes to find herself on... Olympus? She couldn't tell. The once grand throne room of the gods was in ruins. The only remaining seat of power was her father's. What could've done this? Was this a sign of an upcoming war? She barely had time to think about the scene that was in front of her when she found herself in a different location._

 _This time there were two men standing face to face with each other, surrounded by a ring of fire. Wait... They weren't just any two men. One was... Zeus? And the other was... She gasped and tears instantly streaked down her cheeks. He was different, but she could definitely tell it was him. It was her Percy. Her body screamed at her to run forward and embrace him, but her mind knew that it was just a dream and held her body in place._

 _The two men drew their weapons and began taking offensive stances. She tried to scream at them, to tell them to stop, but she was unable to make a sound. The scene shifted again and she found Perseus holding Riptide at her father's neck, his master bolt broken in two. She willed her body to run forward, but faltered when the two men turned their heads towards her,_

' _The forsaken hero will be forced to choose,_

 _A life of seclusion or of blues._

 _Olympus will go down in flames,_

 _Fires fueled by the hearth._

 _The hero will rise once again,_

 _To save Olympus from its tragic end._

 _He will go against all odds,_

 _But will be slain whilst fighting for his cause'_

 _-Dream end-_

 **(A.N. As in the original, Thalia won't remember the prophecy, but bits and pieces of it will come back to her over time.)**

Thalia was woken from her slumber when a hunter barged into the cabin.

'Thalia, get up! Lady Artemis is back!'

Thalia cursed the loud hunter under her breath, but quickly got up to greet her mistress. What Thalia found was surprising to say the least. The goddess of the hunt looked dead tired, as if she had been running a marathon for two days straight without any rest. To top it off, she was constantly looking over her shoulder, as if there had been something chasing her.

'Lady Artemis, what happened?' Thalia asked.

The goddess opened her mouth to answer, but stopped herself reluctantly as she looked around, seeing the hunters starting to gather around her, eager to know what put their mistress in this condition.

'Come with me to my cabin Thalia. We can speak there, in _private_ ,' she added, as she shot a pointed look at the other hunters, telling them not to try and listen in.

'Lady Artemis, if you do not wish to tell me, you don't have to,' she said respectfully.

'No, I believe you have the right to know Thalia,' Artemis ordered, 'But I want you to swear on Styx that whatever you hear here, you will not tell to anyone else. I also want you to promise me that you will stay calm when I tell you this Thalia.'

'But wh-'

'Just do it,' she said sternly.

Thalia sighed in acceptance. 'I, Thalia Grace, swear on Styx that whatever I hear here, I will not tell to anyone else.'

'And...?'

Thalia sighed again. 'I promise to stay calm, Lady Artemis.'

'Good', she took a deep breath, 'I went to see the boy.'

'Who?'

'Perseus Jackson.'

 **Here we are, I have finally finished! I'm sorry about how late this has been, I don't really have any excuse except that I have been grinding on Destiny for the last couple of weeks, which is a bit distracting :P Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review, favourite and follow if you did, and I will see you all next time!**

 **Arkyz66 out! :D**


	3. The Explanation

**Hey guys. Yeah, I know it's been ages since I last updated, and I am very sorry about that, I have been working full time since the start of November, and before that I had end of semester assignments and exams at Uni. I'm not sure how long it is going to take for me to update each of my stories, I know Hunter's Assassin has been waiting for the longest, but I am trying to write a 15k+ chapter for it. Anyways, let's get straight back into the story!**

 _Last time:_

 _Thalia sighed in acceptance. 'I, Thalia Grace, swear on Styx that whatever I hear here, I will not tell to anyone else.'_

 _'And...?'_

 _Thalia sighed again. 'I promise to stay calm, Lady Artemis.'_

 _'Good,' she took a deep breath. 'I went to see the boy.'_

 _'Who?'_

 _'Perseus Jackson.'_

 _Now:_

 _Third Person POV_

'Say again?'

Artemis sighed, clearly annoyed. 'I went to see Perseus.'

She couldn't believe her ears and asked once again for confirmation. 'You went to see Percy?'

'Yes! I went to see Jackson! You know, the son of Poseidon?'

After hearing this, a stream of questions came gushing out of her mouth. 'Where is he? Is he okay? Why'd you go visit him? Did he hurt you? Did you even find him? How-'

Her mistress abruptly cut her off. 'One question at a time, Thalia. I promise I will try to answer them all.'

'Okay, so... Why'd you go looking for him?'

The goddess bit her lip, contemplating as to if she should tell Thalia. 'Um... I'm afraid that that's one thing I cannot tell you, Thalia.'

Thalia appeared to be disappointed, but hesitantly asked another question. '... H-how was he? Is he still the same?'

Her mistress shook her head. 'I could not tell, young one. I only saw him for a brief amount of time, but I can tell you this. He has changed. I'm not sure if it was for the better, but he has certainly changed.'

The Lieutenant nodded in understanding. 'How did you end up in this condition, milady?'

'I was attacked by a hellhound.'

'What? A mere hellhound couldn't have-'

Artemis interrupted her. 'Yes, you're right. Under normal circumstances, a hellhound couldn't even touch me, much less harm me. Unfortunately, these were anything but normal circumstances. I was in Alaska, Thalia. The land beyond the gods. Upon entering the territory, my strength reduced to that of a mere demigod's. And to insult me further, no matter how many times I killed the hellhound, it just reformed in a matter of seconds.'

'Then, how did you escape?'

'I honestly don't know. One second I was on the ground, and the next I was chained to a chair-'

This time it was Thalia's turn to cut her off, 'Wait, what? You just woke up in chains?'

Her mistress growled, struggling to contain her anger, 'Well, I was just about to explain that, until someone decided to rudely interrupt me.'

The daughter of Zeus rolled her eyes and motioned for her to continue.

The Huntress cleared her throat and continued, 'As I was saying, Perseus had chained me to a chair, and we had a little... talk'

'While you were still chained?'

'Of course I was still chained! And I was only chained because so I couldn't attack him.'

'With all due respect, you still haven't revealed how you ended up in your current state, milady.'

Artemis paled slightly when she recalled the memory, but shook it off and replied. 'If you didn't know, there is more than one monster in Alaska and Perseus was... less than friendly. He didn't bother to assist me as I ran for my life back to the states. As soon as I did, I flashed myself here.'

'But why? The Percy I know would'v-'

'The boy you knew doesn't exist anymore Thalia. As I said before, he's changed. Please, forget about him,' she pleaded.

Much to her surprise, Thalia's calm facial expression never changed, but her eyes betrayed her. Inside her companion's eyes she could see just how hurt the girl was, and behind that hurt was... anger? She quickly concluded that she was seeing things and informed her Lieutenant, 'I shall go inform the Olympians of the news. Tell the hunters to start packing up, I will be back shortly.' The goddess glanced at her friend one more time and flashed out.

Thalia POV

As soon as Lady Artemis left, her legs gave in and she began to shake uncontrollably. It had taken all of her will power to keep her emotions hidden. She couldn't believe the nerve of the maiden goddess, mistress or not, she couldn't just tell her to just forget about him. It wasn't that simple. Not after all those years she had spent with him, allowing her love for the hero to blossom. She couldn't do it, and she wouldn't even if she could.

But part of her knew that Artemis was right. Part of her knew that it was time to move on, to give up. 10 years is enough time to change anybody, even someone like Percy. Tears streaked down her face as she thought about the boy she once knew, replaced with the cold boy that Artemis had described to her. Remembering him would only be a burden to her, she had hunters to look after, after all. It was useless to think about him. The Hunt was her first priority now.

Or... was it?

-Flashback-

'I will have a new lieutenant,' she announced. 'If she will accept it.'

Off to the side, Thalia heard Percy murmur the word, 'No' and her heart was set aflutter, was he saying no because he didn't want her to join the Hunt? This was too good to be real, right?

Yes. It was. She noticed that Percy was looking at Annabeth, not her. Annabeth. She wanted to be happy for her friend, she really did. She just couldn't fight the feeling of jealousy that was swelling up inside of her.

'Thalia,' Artemis said. 'Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?'

She glanced over at Percy, desperately wanting him to stop her, but he made no move to do so and to rub salt into her fresh wounds, Annabeth had the fucking nerve to smile at her. She even squeezed her hand to encourage her to join the hunt. She looked at Percy one last time. She knew that if she were to refuse, Artemis would've asked Annabeth. The daughter of Zeus didn't want to see Percy hurt if Annabeth were to say yes, so she made the choice that'd make happy.

'I will,' Thalia said firmly. _'For him_.'

Her father rose, his eyes full of concern. 'My daughter, consider well-'

'Father,' she said. 'I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy become mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again.' _'For his happiness_.'

She knelt before the goddess and hesitated. Was she really making the right choice? Doing this meant that she and him could never be together, no matter what. Her eyes drifted towards him again and what she saw physically stung her, he was visibly relieved that Annabeth had not been asked. 'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men...' _'Except for his_.'

Afterwards, Thalia did something so daring, that it surprised even her. She came over to Percy and embraced him. Satisfied with the affectionate hug, she pried her body off his and was rewarded with his blush.

He said, 'Um... aren't you supposed to not do that anymore? Hug boy's, I mean?' ' _I'd break every rule for you_.'

 _'I'm showing affection to the man I love_.' 'I'm honouring a friend,' she corrected. 'I must join the Hunt, Percy...' ' _I have to join the Hunt for you_.'

'... I haven't known peace since...' ' _Since the sight of your vibrant green eyes when I woke up_.'

'... Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home.' ' _Lies_.'

'But you're a hero, Percy. I wish the best for you.'

She meant those last two sentences.

'Great,' he muttered.

'I'm proud to be your friend.' ' _I want to be more than friends_.'

She then went to Artemis's side and reminded herself that this was for the best. He would be happy, after all.

( **A/N: Yep, I kept that part pretty much identical to the original. Thalia's thoughts are in italics.** )

-Flashback end-

That's right... She joined the Hunt to make Percy happy. If he is as Artemis describes him as, he couldn't possibly be happy. What purpose was there in her joining the hunters if the man she had done it for wasn't happy? There wasn't one. Though she grew to love the Hunt very much as time passed, it could never compare to the amount of love she had for Percy. Her love for him was limitless. That's why she could grow to accept the fact that he loved someone else. That's why she would never forgive the vile woman for breaking his heart. If he was happy, she was happy. She couldn't abandon him now.

Her mind was made up. She would go to Alaska.

Artemis POV

Artemis was truly worried for her close friend and Lieutenant, but had to deal with the problem at hand.

Perseus and the Prophesy.

'Artemis, have you called us all here bearing good news?' The King of Gods asked.

The goddess bowed to her father and confessed, 'I'm afraid I have not, Lord Zeus. Perseus refused to take part in the prophesy.'

'Did you mention that he would redeem himself if he were to accept?' Athena inquired.

'Of course, sister.'

The gods were pissed, to say the least.

'How dare that traitorous bastard? He denies our generous offer of redemption?' Poseidon bellowed.

Ares roared in response, 'I say we go to Alaska beat some sense into that thick head of his!'

Hades growled, 'No Ares, this is Strike 2 for the boy. I say we slay him and be rid of the damned pest, along with the prophecy!'

Artemis was beginning to put the piece the puzzle together as the gods spoke and saw some truth in Percy's words, the god's truly were arrogant, herself included. Wait, Percy? Since when did she call him Percy? She shook her head furiously, getting rid of the thought. She was beginning to see some truth in Perseus' words. There that's better.

Hephaestus chimed in, 'How about we torture him first? I have some new devices that could use a test-drive.'

All the gods were silenced by a large column of flames erupting from the hearth, scorching the marble interior of the throne room.

'Speak such words against Perseus again, and I will see to it myself that Olympus is burned to the ground,' Hestia hissed.

'Preposterous, how dare you threaten us! For the likes of a demigod like him, nonetheless!' Zeus cried in outrage.

'I have stayed neutral in this long enough, little brother. I did not speak up when he was exiled. I did not speak up when Poseidon disowned his son. I did not speak up when you ridiculed him for the past 10 years. But today, you have gone too far. Threatening to kill him was crossing the line. From now on, Perseus is under my protection. Anyone who crosses him, will feel the wrath of the hearth.' The goddess then flashed out in a column of flames.

 **Yeah, as I said before, sorry about the wait... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, or just leave a follow and a favourite!**

 **Arkyz66 out**


End file.
